Jigglypuff
This article is about Jigglypuff's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff, known in Japan as Purin ( , Purin), is a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. To unlock Jigglypuff, you can play 350 Brawls, and then defeat Jigglypuff. To unlock Jigglypuff through 1-Player modes, you can find Jigglypuff in the Swamp stage after completing the Subspace Emissary. It can be found through the first door after defeating the Shadowbug clone of Diddy Kong. Alternately, after completing the Subspace Emissary, event matches 1-20 can be completed. Afterwards, any event match may be played. Jigglypuff will appear and must be defeated to be unlocked. Jigglypuff holds the distinction of being the last returning character that is able to be unlocked. Ironically, it was usually the first unlockable character in the first two games. It is 35th on the current Brawl tier list due to a large nerf and being hurt by Brawl's new physics, as it is no longer able to combo as easily as before. Its drop in position is slightly less severe than Captain Falcon's, who dropped from the same spot as Jigglypuff to dead last, two spots below Jigglypuff. Attributes Jigglypuff's fighting style is unique as it will spend most of its time in mid-air. With 5 jumps, combined with the second highest air speed (only second to Yoshi) and Rising Pound, Jigglypuff dominates in aerial combat, and with its powerful F-air and B-air moves, it allows for it to use the Wall of Pain technique very effectively allowing opponents to be KOed at low percentages by being juggled off-screen. Jigglypuff also has strong attacks with high priority but low knockback, allowing for great combo ability. Its recovery is aided by Rollout, also a devastating approach attack on the ground, and the fact it never enters a helpless state makes the attack effective in the air too. The move Rest provides invincibility frames which come out in 1 frame - faster than a shield - this allows for avoiding some final smashes (e.g. Marth's Critical Hit), and other dangerous situations. Rest can also deal up to 45% damage, and has purely vertical knockback, guaranteeing a KO at around 75%, meaning Jigglypuff's vulnerability time after Rest is avoided. Jigglypuff also has a good array of Smash Moves, though they are quite laggy, though strong nonetheless. Jigglypuff does lack projectiles, but its great aerial mobility helps it dodge many of them easily. It is also said to be short-ranged, but in the air, its momentum carries through its attacks, and the hit-boxes are often longer than expected (Pound and its Sex Kicks). In addition, if Pound is used in the air, it serves as an effective horizontal recovery move. As a plus, Jigglypuff is immune to most chaingrabs by being too light and floaty for them to work. The main disadvantages are its light weight and that it is sent flying rather easily, its Rest has been nerfed in both damage and knockback, not killing at as low percentages as Melee's Rest could, and most of Jigglypuff's smash attacks have relatively low range and a good amount of ending or starting lag. Jigglypuff is a character of extremes, being blessed with the slowest falling rate (although this does have its disadvantages) and the second-fastest airspeed, but being the lightest and slowest. This makes playing against it different from playing against any other character. One of the most well-known features of Jigglypuff is likely the fact that it has the slowest falling speed in the game (much like Fox having the fastest falling speed in the game). This is both advantageous and disadvantageous. Some of the pros of this are it allows for techniques such as the Wall of Pain, as well as having amazing recovery ability and being able to remain airborne when there are troubles on the ground. Jigglypuff is designed to be the ultimate mid-air brawler. Some of the cons of this are it allows its recovery to be easily edgehogged, it makes Jigglypuff easy to juggle, and it makes Jigglypuff's recovery somewhat predictable. Changes from Melee to Brawl * Rest has less knockback and initial damage, and adds a flower on the opponent's head instead of having a fiery effect. * Down Throw now only does damage when the opponent is thrown, not during the rolling part of the attack. * Blue and green costumes have changed. Blue is now a sunhat, green is now a nightcap. Jigglypuff also has a new costume which is a white hat with a bit of pink, based on the female trainer's hat from [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''FireRed'' and LeafGreen]]. * Uair, Bair and Nair are weaker. * Fair and Dair are stronger. * Much heavier, although it may appear lighter since it is no longer tied in weight with Mr. Game & Watch (has a weight rating of 65 in Melee and ~84 in Brawl) and Pichu (lighter than Jigglypuff) was removed. * Yellow soundwaves appear around Jigglypuff when Sing is used instead of colorful soundwaves. Jigglypuff also doesn't open its eyes in the last part of the song, instead only opening them when the song is over. * No longer becomes helpless when Rollout is used in the air. * Almost all of Jigglypuff's movements now make a cute squeaky, rubbery puffy sound, including midair jumps and attacks. * Due to Zelda's running speed increased, it is no longer tied with Zelda for the slowest dash speed and now is the slowest. *Rollout has two stages of being "fully charged": 'fully charged' and 'super charged' (See Rollout). * Floatier, which makes midair jumps give more distance. * Faster midair acceleration, but now second to Yoshi. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Two very quick, yet extremely short ranged slaps. Great for jab locking. Both slaps do 3%. *Dash Attack - Dives forward, head first. Has good horizontal knockback and can KO at high percents. Easily shieldgrabbed in most cases. Does 12% damage. *Strong Side - Spins once while kicking. Short ranged. Does 10% damage. *Strong Up - Lifts its foot behind it, attacking upward. Has a very tiny hitbox in front and behind of Jigglypuff as well. Does 8% damage. *Strong Down - Ducks down and sticks its foot out. Has a lot of startup and ending lag, but decent range. Does 10% damage. Smash *Side Smash - Slides forward while keeping foot stuck out. Long duration, but high starting and ending lag. Does 22% damage fully charged. *Up Smash - Headbutts upward. Works well with DACUS. Does 18% damage fully charged. *Down Smash - Puffs downward, kicking to both sides. Has very strong knockback, but short ranged. Does 16% fully charged. Other * Ledge Attack - Turns and kicks. Does 6% damage. * 100% Ledge Attack - Gets up and kicks around. Does 6% damage. * Floor Attack - Spins legs around while getting up, kicking in front and behind it. Short ranged. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Aerial - Sticks foot out, shrinking in on itself a little. Is a very long sex kick. Does 10% damage. * Forward Aerial - Dropkicks forward, the upper hitbox being it's sweetspot, and the tip and lower hitbox being it's sourspot. Is a good finisher. Does 12% damage. Good for a Wall of Pain. * Back Aerial - Spins once backward and kicks. Does 12% damage. Also good for Wall of Pain and stage spiking, but for higher percentages. * Up Aerial - Waves once upward, has good duration. Does 9% damage. * Down Aerial - Spinning drill kick. Does 16% maximum damage and can lead into a rest. Grabs & Throws * Pummel - Slaps with its tuft of hair. Does 3% damage. * Forward Throw - Puffs once, hitting opponent forward. Low knockback, but combos well. Does 10% damage. * Back Throw - Back suplexes opponent. Decent knockback. Does 10% damage. * Up Throw - Spins once and sends opponent up. Does 10% damage. Good finisher. * Down Throw - Rolls back and forth on its opponent. Does 10% damage. Special Moves Role in Subspace Emissary Jigglypuff does not play a major role in Subspace Emissary, being an optional character, much like Toon Link and Wolf. An extra door in swamp that leads to Pokémon Stadium 2, where Jigglypuff is performing a song appears after the Subspace Emissary has been finished. Jigglypuff is then fought after entering the door. Exclusive stickers These stickers can only be used by Jigglypuff or a select few including it. *Charizard: Leg attack +10 *Deoxys: Slash attack +10 *Entei: Flame attack +20 *Goldeen: Leg attack +4 *Groudon: Flame resistance +14 *Gulpin: Electric attack +16 *Jigglypuff: Spin attack +31 *Jirachi: Leg attack +7 *Meowth: Slash attack +5 *Metagross: Launch resistance +23 *Mew: Spin attack +4 *Moltres: Flame attack +20 *Pokémon Trainer: Leg attack +13 *Staryu: Direct attack +3 *Togepi: Spin attack +11 *Torchic: Flame attack +8 *Weavile: Slash attack +5 Palette Swaps frame|center|Jigglypuff's changeable clothing in SSBB Trivia *Jigglypuff will fly to incredible heights if its shield breaks. This is called Shield Jumping. This is possible a reference to it being a "Balloon Pokémon". *Jigglypuff is the only veteran character to not have a role in the main story of Subspace Emissary, being unlockable only after its completion. This is possibly due to the fact that it would be able to skip entire level sections with its Shield Jump technique. *Although a veteran character, Jigglypuff is featured third to last in Roll Call. One exception is in 2P Event Match 21, where Jigglypuff is 12th to appear, with the other 11 veterans appearing before. *One of Jigglypuff's taunts involves it deflating and floating to the ground before reinflating. This is based on Jigglypuff's faint animation in battles on the consoles-based Pokémon games (e.g. Pokémon Stadium). *Jigglypuff and Squirtle are the only Pokémon in Brawl that don't have a trophy for any other pokémon of their evolution line, all the other ones have. Oddly enough, the trophies are all for pre-evolutions, despite Jigglypuff having one (Igglybuff) it doesn't have a trophy. *In Jigglypuff's cutscene in SSE, the screen in the background shows a red Smash symbol. External links * Source * Final Smash at 3:45 * [http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/hidden10.html Jigglypuff's page at ''Smash Bros. DOJO!!.] *Jigglypuff Character Guide at SWF From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Pokémon universe